The Transmogrification of Eunice
The Transmogrification of Eunice is the twenty-first episode and the first episode of the second season of Ben 10: Ultimate Alien. Plot Ben and Kevin are racing each other in their cars, with Gwen thinking that they're acting immature. As they begin to reach their campsite, an alien spaceship crash-lands. Out of the ship comes a small pod. Gwen touches the surface of the alien spaceship and gets an electric shock on her hand, by which she pulls back her hand in a jerk. Kevin warns Gwen and Ben to be careful as the thing that is in that ship could be disoriented, destructive, or harmful. The pod opens up and reveals a naked girl surrounded by green mist. Ben gives the girl his jacket and all the girl can remember is that her name is Eunice (it's really "Unitrix" but she couldn't remember her full name at that time). They let her stay and also volunteer to help her get her memory back. Gwen gets jealous because of Kevin's possible crush on Eunice. Ben makes a good impression on Eunice and they seem to be getting along. Ben was really starting to like Eunice. They enjoy the day by fishing and telling stories. Gwen becomes very angered about Ben and Kevin's crushes on Eunice, as she is angered that Ben's new crush on Eunice is a replacement for his "ended" relationship with Julie (Julie had recently broken up with Ben). As Ben and Eunice are walking, they seem to be followed. Eunice is attacked by a bear and Ben becomes Armodrillo to save her. However, it seems that Eunice seemed to have calmed the bear like all the other animals that surrounded her. Suddenly, when Ben was not looking, Eunice's head flashed green while petting the bear and with incredible strength, she absent-mindedly pushes a boulder aside. Meanwhile, Sunder is at Eunice's ship, angered about what was missing. However, he sees the tire tracks from Ben and Kevin's cars, and looks pleased. Ben and Eunice continue walking in the woods and their crushes on each other grow as they were about to kiss until Sunder attacks them. Ben transforms into Spidermonkey and then later becomes Ultimate Spidermonkey to show Sunder his new bag of tricks. vs Sunder]] It is revealed that Sunder is after Eunice and then Eunice strangely escapes by hopping high like a rabbit while holding a rabbit. Ben comes back to Gwen and Kevin, and Gwen is able to track down Eunice because she was wearing her spare clothes. They track Eunice to a mountain high up and Sunder finds them all again. Ben becomes NRG to fight Sunder, but Sunder manages to defeat him. Gwen and Kevin begin telling Eunice that he can help her. However, Sunder presses a button on the back of Eunice's neck, which turns her into an Omnitrix core. Ben begins to chase after Sunder as Cannonbolt and then evolves into Ultimate Cannonbolt to get rid of the obstacles near him. Ultimate Cannonbolt and Sunder begin to fight as Ultimate Cannonbolt wants to hurt Sunder for what he did to Eunice. Sunder then uses a device that makes Ultimate Cannonbolt dizzy. Gwen and Kevin arrive to help, and they manage to defeat Sunder and retrieve Eunice. After pressing a button, they turn Eunice back to human. Eunice receives the agility of a snake and starts beating Sunder up, demanding to know who he is. Suddenly, Azmuth arrives and reveals he hired Sunder and that Eunice is the Unitrix, a prototype model of the Omnitrix called a Unitrix. Instead of a device that would store all the collected DNA in one place, Azmuth had planned to store the DNA in individual containers, in other words, the Unitrix's. It is revealed that Eunice got her human form from Gwen when she touched her ship, which sampled her DNA and randomized (modified it into a completely different sample) it. Azmuth, under Ben's compromise (partly because of his affection and love for Eunice), allows Eunice be one of Azmuth's assistants as he always needed of a helping hand on taking care of Primus. Azmuth, Eunice, and Sunder leave and Eunice leaves behind a flower (which Eunice knows for something beautiful) for Ben as a reminder of her. Major Events *Introduction of the Eunice/Unitrix, a prototype model of the Omnitrix. *Eunice becomes one of Azmuth's assistants. *Ben and Eunice develop romantic feelings for each other. *It is revealed that Ben and Julie apparently broke up or at least "might as well be broken up." *Sunder returns. Characters *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Eunice (first appearance) *Azmuth Villains *Sunder (working for Azmuth and first re-appearance) Aliens Used *Armodrillo *Spidermonkey **Ultimate Spidermonkey *NRG *Cannonbolt **Ultimate Cannonbolt Quotes Errors *After the escape pod that contained Eunice opened, some parts of the green smoke didn't move for a while. *When the Unitrix is transformed back into Eunice, she has dirt in her hands and legs (which should not happen because Eunice is being transformed into by a DNA sample), but in the close-up, she seems to be clean. *Ben transformed into Spidermonkey but when he was shouting his name, the torso down the head wasn't dark blue, it was the standard blue in his head. Naming and Translations Trivia *It is indirectly mentioned how important Primus is to the Ultimatrix, as Azmuth is always in need of a helping hand in tending Primus. *This episode is the 5 year celebration of Ben 10. See Also */Gallery/ */Transcript/ Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Episodes Category:Ben 10: Ultimate Alien Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes